XY104: A Windswept Encounter!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Ash's Noibat accidentally ends up angering a wild Breloom. Then Breloom poisons Noibat. However, a Floette comes to the rescue. When Noibat and Floette become good friends, that seems to anger the Breloom even more. Episode Plot The heroes come to a flowery field and are amazed by the scenery. Ash proposes to take a break here and his friends agree to that and they all send their Pokémon for some fun. As the heroes go to prepare some tea, elsewhere, a Breloom draws a picture of Floette in the ground and sniffs the flowers. Breloom is fascinated by the flowers, along with the Beedrill that stand near it. Ash's Noibat flies amidst the forest, and, by accident, lands onto Breloom. While the heroes are taking the break with their Pokémon (including Bonnie, who hugs Squishy), Breloom and Noibat stand up. Breloom looks and notices Noibat has ruined the flowers Breloom was holding and becomes furious. Breloom spouts out Poison Powder, making Noibat scream. The heroes hear this and call their Pokémon back, except Hawlucha, who flies off to find Noibat. Noibat, who is poisoned, gets punched by Breloom, who leaves with Beedrill. The heroes arrive and find Noibat poisoned. The heroes are surprised, but Clemont admits they have no medicine, not even berries, to cure the poison. Suddenly, a Floette passes by and, noticing Noibat, uses Aromatherapy to cure the poison. Noibat feels better and is pleased Floette saved it. Team Rocket watches the situation and Jessie plans on taking Floette and use her for Showcases, to give Gourgeist a greater spotlight. James and Meowth think Floette would only steal the spotlight, but Jessie does not believe them. Serena reads many Floette, during the season, pass through this forest. Bonnie notices this Floette is alone. Suddenly, a strong wind blows, which carries Floette off. Floette starts falling down from the sky, but is saved by Noibat, who starts performing aerial tricks to amuse Floette. Breloom watches this and becomes very angry at Noibat. The heroes observe this and think Noibat is Floette's friend, even if Clemont reminds them Noibat, as a Dragon-type Pokémon, is weak against Floette as a Fairy-type Pokémon. Breloom arrives and commands the Beedrill to attack Noibat. Noibat tries to escape with Floette, but the Beedrill surround them. A Beedrill shows its sting, startling Noibat, who drops Floette. Floette lands softly down and stands in front of Breloom, who starts blushing. Bonnie believes Breloom likes Floette, as Breloom offers flowers to Floette. Floette, however, does not want Breloom, who simply hugs her. Noibat does not approve of Breloom's actions, even if Breloom intimidates it. Noibat tries to attack it, but hits its head onto a tree. Breloom places Floette on the tree and faces Noibat. Serena asks Ash to stop this battle, but Ash claims he has to let Noibat do this, since it wants to protect Floette. Breloom uses Seed Bomb, so Noibat counters the attack with Supersonic, but gets hit by Breloom's Headbutt. Noibat tries to fly, but gets punched by Breloom. Pikachu tries to interfere to help, but Hawlucha stops him and Ash also believes this is a battle that has to be settled between "these two men". Team Rocket watches the battle, impressing Meowth and James. Jessie does not understand this and rallies James and Meowth to conduct their plan. Noibat flies up and dives to attack Breloom, who evades the attack. Breloom goes to punch Noibat, but misses and gets tackled. Breloom extends its arm, grabbing Noibat's leg and Headbutts it. Breloom goes to defeat Noibat, but Floette floats to Breloom, protecting Noibat. Breloom is frustrated and gets captured, along with Floette, in a net made by Team Rocket. Inside the balloon, Team Rocket claims this was a huge success and release smoke and disappear. Noibat is sad, so Bonnie turns to Clemont, whose eyeglasses shine, for he introduces a new machine. Bonnie is skeptic, while Clemont activates the machine to trace Floette's scent. Clemont finds the direction on the display and runs off with everyone. Team Rocket cheers, as they managed to capture Breloom and Floette inside a cage. Meowth feels this is the part where they get overconfident and their plan fails, but James and Jessie think he just thinks too much. Breloom tries to cheer up Floette, but fails. Clemont traces the scent and the machine starts malfunctioning and explodes, leaving everyone burned. Since that backfired, Noibat flies up and uses its Supersonic, managing to trace the location where Team Rocket is. Team Rocket parties and wonders how will they be after Jessie becomes the Kalos Queen and after they bring the Pokémon to the boss. The heroes arrive, startling Team Rocket, who are surprised their foes came too early this time and unhappy about their party being crashed. James sends Inkay, who uses Psybeam, defeating the Beedrill. Bonnie and Noibat go to rescue Breloom and Floette, while Jessie sends Gourgeist, who uses Seed Bomb. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, countering the attack and allowing Hawlucha to attack Gourgeist with X-Scissor. Inkay uses Psybeam, though Clemont quickly sends Luxray, whose Swift intercepted the attack. Noibat uses Tackle on the cage, but nothing happens. Noibat repeats the same attempt some times, even if Bonnie worries Noibat will hurt itself more than breaking the cage. Noibat flies up and dives, managing to learn Acrobatics and attack the cage, breaking it and allowing Breloom and Floette to escape. Team Rocket is shocked at this event, so Inkay and Gourgeist attempt to attack at the same time. However, Noibat uses Acrobatics on Inkay and Breloom uses Headbutt on Gourgeist, sending them onto Team Rocket and causing them to blast off. Ash hugs Noibat, who even managed to befriend Breloom. At the end of the day, Breloom tries to get Floette's attention, so Noibat starts arguing with Breloom. A wind blows Floette away, who joins other Floette in riding the seasonal wind. The heroes bid farewell to Floette, even making Breloom sad it couldn't win Floette's heart. Ash and Serena wonder where Floette may be going and go with Clemont and Bonnie back on the road, continuing their journey. Debuts Pokémon Floette (Orange, Yellow, and Red Flower) Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Breloom (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?: Floette (Orange Flower) *Breloom's behavior is similar to Ash's Oshawott in terms of personality as his role is similar to how Oshawott gains a crush on Meloetta in his case is the wild Floette. He also gains a rivalry over Noibat just like how Oshawott gains a strong rivalry with Dawn's Piplup. In the end of the episode, Breloom emotionally cries from depression when Floette is about to go with the rest of the Floette much like how Oshawott emotionally cries in depression when Meloetta is about to leave with both Ridley and his Golurk. Gallery The heroes in the flower garden XY104 2.png The heroes bring out their Pokémon XY104 3.png Noibat runs into Breloom XY104 4.png Breloom is upset at Noibat for tearing apart its flowers XY104 5.png The heroes come to see what's going on XY104 6.png Ash sees that Noibat is poisoned XY104 7.png The heroes meet a Floette XY104 8.png Serena scans Floette with her Pokédex XY104 9.png Noibat is no longer poisoned XY104 10.png Breloom is back again XY104 11.png Breloom and Noibat battling XY104 12.png Floette protecting Noibat from Breloom XY104 13.png Team Rocket traps Floette and Breloom XY104 14.png The heroes and Noibat see that Team Rocket already got away XY104 15.png Clemont brings out his latest Clemontic Gear invention XY104 16.png Noibat successfully breaks open the cage with his new move, Acrobatics XY104 17.png Team Rocket is shocked XY104 18.png Breloom and the Beedrill are nice to Noibat again XY104 19.png Breloom and Noibat fighting again XY104 20.png Floette leaves with all the other Floette XY104 21.png The heroes wave goodbye to Floette XY104 22.png The heroes continue their journey }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yasuo Iwamoto Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move